


Ice Cold Hands

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Sisters, Bioshock references (kind of), Culture Shock, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kamino, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, mild psychological horror, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: They were whispered about among the Vod to scare each other, just a simple tale really. No one really knows where the stories originally came from. But, it was told if you wandered too deep into the Kaminoan's area a Sister would find you and eat you up and no one would ever see you again.But it's all just made up, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got it stuck in my head to write a little bit about clone culture and ended up with this mess XD 
> 
> I looked up the Bioshock sisters so you might get a bit of a Bioshock feel to the Sisters of Kamino, but they fit and it worked out for me. No neat powers of course from the sisters other than possibly the force but I haven't worked that out yet T_T 
> 
> Also note that though part of this I use gender-neutral words like Xe, Xyr, Xem, and Xemself. It just seemed appropriate but I've also never used Gender-neutral words before so please point out any mistakes I might make using them!

The backup generators only supplied so much power, the lights were the last thing that the Kaminoans felt were needed compared to their tests and their clones. So hunting for intruders wasn't exactly an easy task with flashlights, not when they knew you were coming after all.

His group turned the corner and his flashlight bounced off of a figure standing in the middle of the darkened hallway, Xe wore a white bodysuit that reflected the red back up lights, giving Xyr an eerie appearance as if covered in light blood, Dark hair obscured the face of Xe. Was this an intruder? The bodysuit had no markings or anything that could tell them much other than this person was unarmed and thin.

He hesitated, when he was ordered to hunt down intruders, he hadn't been told what to do with civilians he might find, should he take xem to one of the safe rooms and if he did how did he get Xe in?

The person went through a whole body twitch and slowly in a shambling gait began to come towards him and his vod, the others silent behind him, Xyrs gait was so unnatural that he couldn't help but to wonder if Xe was injured.

"Hurz, I don't think we should let it get closer to us." One of the others whispered gently, obviously frightened by what he was witnessing. Xe made a gurgling sound as if Xyr had liquid in Xyrs lungs. He took several steps backward as xe continued the shuffling gait slowly getting closer.

Xyr suddenly stopped and lifted xes head, golden red eyes and a wicked grin, feral and filled with blood greeted their eyes. He felt the tension in the air grow thick as her bloody grin frightened the others. This might actually be an intruder rather than a civilian after all... If that was the case what could a child do against them?

She lunged at them, her hands wrapped around his neck, insanely strong, stronger than him! He gasped as he tried to catch his breath but she was pressing so hard down on his throat. One of his vod slammed into them, scrambling to get the girl off of him.

She howled as someone else kicked her away, going into a crouch she surveyed them, looking he was certain for her next target. Her eyes glowed eerily in the low lighting, a madness perhaps infected her, causing her to lash out?

CC-0003 let out a blood-curdling shriek causing many of them to turn, to find another dark-haired girl attacking him, her long hair fanning around her face as it pressed against three's neck. Blood glistening darkly against his armor as it slid down his chest, and down the attacking girl's bodysuit, turning it black in the dim red lights. Ragged gasps spilling from three's lips with blood as the girl's jaws dug deeper into his neck.

Something hot slid across his chest and he looked down, jagged marks ran the length of his chest plate, slowly darkness began to slide down the plate. He touched his fingers to it, how could it be real? How had he sustained damage to his armor? Everything was going numb, he could hardly feel his legs and the tips of his fingers.

* * *

 

He wasn't certain who would be dumb enough to attack Kamino but whoever they were, they were about to get a big surprise! "Any bets on how long this will take us? Shout? Dev?" Dev grinned brightly; "Two hours tops, bet the idiots are trying to get into the safe rooms." They turned a corner and froze, dark lumps lined the hallway as far down as they could see.  
Dev crouched down and checked on the one of the lumps-Vod he realized a moment later. "This one's dead..." A few others of their group checked bodies; "None of them are alive, what could have done this?" Shout said, a hush on his voice that nothing else had managed before this point.

"I don't know, but keep on the lookout, whatever attacked them could still be nearby." There was only six of them, six against whatever took down at least ten Vod just in this hallway alone. They were in danger, this wasn't another test this was real. There were intruders in the building and they were capable of killing able-bodied Vod. Maybe they wouldn't make it out of this alive, but they had been built for war and yet...They might not see the war they were built for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister of Kamino POV

She was bored, the Fett Clones were weak and slow compared to her and her Vod, hell even her Vod'ika were giving the Clones a hard time little imps. "Spent, you got any cards on you?" Spent snorted and dropped a limp body, golden eyes amused; "Yeah, when don't I have cards, Zera?"

True her vod always had cards but it was better to ask then be disappointed after all. "I'm bored, this is completely a waste of our time." Doubt snickered at the comment; "We could go a few rounds, doubt the creators will care much."

"We could make a game of it too when the boys come in, tell them they failed their test and that they have to stay in the room." And see how many were smart enough to do what they were told to do. "And our Vod'ika will be so disappointed when they can't find any more clones." Spent laughed and twirled; "I love it, let's go to the mess hall then."

The greedy little brats would finally figure out it was better to be patient and let your prey come to you sometimes. The creators hadn't taught the new batch that yet, then again she was old and bitter already. Without knowing when they would drop dead made it hard to take anything seriously and given that she was already nearly twelve was telling.

They turned a corner and stopped, the boys were slowly coming down the corridor; "Great more stupid boys, just what I wanted." Spent shrugged; "At least it's easy, could be a pain in the arse like that weird beast the creators made last week."

She shuddered, that thing ran and ran even right before it dropped dead-a long drawn out death that had been very annoying to deal with. "Joy." Doubt sped past and crashed into the boys who couldn't see as well as them in the dark, which was a shame because the Creators had made them capable of night vision.

Why they hadn't done the same for the boys was a mystery, they had made them stronger and faster then what they had been cloned from, but still... The sisters would always be better, were meant to be better.

It was their job, after all, to make sure nothing got past them in case of an attack, the sisters were the creator's last line of defense and if the boys were all taken down the sisters would stand strong against the threat. Even if the threat was Kaminoan's, whatever the buyer of the clones was after it wasn't in the best interest of the Kaminoan's and yet they allowed the chips for the newer batches.

A clone screamed and Zera looked back up, Spent had scored him across the chest-plate. Doubt was tearing into the last one both hands in his chest, blood and tears mingling on his face, Doubt's crash into a bunch of boys must have knocked his helm off. It was always jarring to see their faces, it was easier to kill them when they had the helmet on.

"I see you bunch are having fun here." Nip said as she rounded a corner. "Hey Nip, we're heading to the mess hall to play some cards wanna join us?" Nip nodded and made her way to Zera who wrapped an arm around her twin's shoulders. "Always together aren't we?"

* * *

 

Because of 99's defects he was told to wait in the barracks but he couldn't contain himself, he wanted to help in any way he could, while he might not be good enough to the standards of the Kaminoan's he was good enough to at least scout out where the enemy was and he would prove it.

Entering the mess hall he frowned as four dark haired women turned to look at the doorway. "Oh, just one of the defects." One of them said with an air of superiority that he didn't like in the slightest. "Leave it be Spent." Another said and obviously, these were creatures created by the Kaminoan's if they knew what he was and were completely unbothered by his presence.

"What's your name Vod'ika?" A third said, her golden eyes reflecting strangely in the backup lights. "Ninety-nine." She nodded; "I'm Zera;" She pointed to the woman next to her; "This is Nip, Doubt, and Spent. Would you like to join our card game Ninety-nine?" A few of the women snorted but separated enough for him to sit on the bench next to Zera.

"There are intruders but you're all just playing a card game?" Zera laughed; "It's just a test Ninety-nine. No real intruders." Another test, well it made sense. They had yet to have a drill about intruders until now. "I suppose you four are part of the test?" They all nodded in unison. "That we are, and if any Vod'ika come in they have the choice to stay here or to leave. But, either way, they've failed the test. There are just too many of us for one of you."

He nodded and took a seat, they were playing Sabacc. He knew how to play, most of the Vod did thanks to a few of the trainers who were a bit more friendly the others and actually spent time with the Vod.  
"The Kaminoan's built you, but we don't see any of you, what are you?" Spent snorted and Doubt shook her head; "The Fett clones like you call us the sisters of Kamino. I'm sure some of you have seen us before but we might just be a tale to all of you."

These were sisters of Kamino? The ones that were said to make Vod disappear if they went too far into the restricted area's? They were nothing like the monsters that were said to traverse the restricted areas.  
They were all humanoid, pale skin like they had never seen daylight, gold-red eyes, dark hair. Shorter too, seeing as they weren't as tall as him and the vod who were mostly 1.78 meters, he'd say they all were about 1.67 meters at least.

"So, you ever play Sabacc before?" Doubt said in a rather bored tone, he'd play that game if he'd have to. "A little, enough to know what I'm doing at least." That got a chuckle out of the group. "Well, let's see what you can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted 99 in the story so I made it so XD I kind of got the idea that he and Zera could be friendly if not friends eventually and it wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote him in :)
> 
> For the sisters I introduced them with their names and not their designations which are as follows:
> 
> SK 000 = Zera  
> SK 001 = Nip  
> SK 007 = Doubt  
> SK 009 = Spent
> 
> Zera and Nip are twins, but that wasn't expected so Zera got the short end of the stick and ended up with all zero's XD


	3. Chapter 3

The woman looked amused like she had known she would run into them. 99 seemed suddenly full of energy, "Zera! We're under attack!" She nodded; "I know, that's why I came to find you, my friend, knowing you you'd get in trouble with that big old heart of yours."

99 blushed brightly and shook his head; "With you here, that means we'll have better odds though." What exactly gave 99 that idea? Zera shook her head; "Not by much, Most of the sisters are protecting the Kaminoan's currently." 99 Nodded; "Still helpful old friend, what do you have on you currently?" She sighed and pulled a bag from her back; "Mostly bombs, some of my own making, so not so reliable as the norms, a few stunners, a flashbang, and my Vibrosword, not that the last one will help much against clankers..." Not to mention the two DC-17S strapped to her armor.

Still, that was good enough for right now. Zera looked at the door behind her, "Here they come now, get behind cover. No doubt they will shoot the moment that door opens just in case there are people here." She dug into her bag and tossed a stunner towards the door and pressed against a wall as they took cover behind some containers.

The door opened just as the stunner went off and they all began shooting, Zera was definitely a marksman, what was she doing here and not with fives and echo? "Wave one bah, I'm so done with these damn clankers! 99, we need to check on the DNA room. Our Vod'ika have it covered here but I need someone at my back."

99 nodded; "Got it, Cover us on our way out?" He nodded, what else could he do? Someone should check out the DNA room, the seppies would no doubt try to get there, after all, to hurt them in the long run with a special bioweapon they made from the intel they gathered.

* * *

 

Ventress was being awful trying today! "Move slowpoke!" A woman shouted and a Vibrosword sliced through the air to stop Ventress' blade. "Girl!" Ventress snarled and the woman laughed, dark hair haloing her head as she grinned. "Oh, darling, how kind of you to think me so young!" and she pushed hard against Ventress, causing the dark side user to snarl and slide against the floor.

She was strong he'd give her that, but could she really handle a sith in training? He darted forward to add to the woman's strength. Ventress jumped away, slicing a pipe on her way causing a gush of steam to hit where they had just been standing. "She was cute, what was her name?" Cute? Ventress! Hardly! "That was Asajj Ventress." The woman nodded, "Well, good to know. 99 you good down there?"

99? Where? The man popped up with a grin and a container of some sort. "Yeah, I've got what we came for." The woman nodded; "I'm Commander Zera, this is 99 my right-hand man while I'm here on Kamino." 99 carefully stuck the container into a pouch. But, seriously. 99 wasn't a fighter so why did this Commander Zera seem to think so?

"99 go hide that, I'm going to throw some fire at the clankers." 99 nodded; "Yes sir!" and he scrambled off; "Wanna go blow shit up?" He snorted, Zera's grin infecting him. "Just point the way!" She laughed brightly. "Good man!" 

* * *

  
"Anakin!" Obi-wan was dripping wet, what happened to him? Zera chuckled; "Looks like you took a dip, General." Obi-wan blinked and looked down at himself. "I had a bit of a swim yes." Zera laughed, not the crazy battle cry laugh she'd had while we fought off 'clankers'. Zera spotted some of the men, injured and wandered off to help.

"Who was that? I've never seen her before." She was a bit of a mystery, wasn't she? "Commander Zera she said, a clone named 99 and she came to the DNA room where I was fighting Ventress." Long dark hair tied up in a braid Padme once called a Mohawk Braid, armor painted with yellow swirls A handprint on her back like someone had smacked her jokingly. Her lack of a helmet a bit jarring, had she lost it or had she simply not worn it?

 


End file.
